


Kingsman Consulting and Associates

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Ginger's real name is Elizabeth, Leverage AU, M/M, Tequila is Jason, all they're precious, basically they're all thieves and con artists who take down the corrupt, fluff oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: A Leverage AU for Kingsman. Or a Kingsman AU set in the Leverage universe. I don't know, I just know we haveGentlemen and a lady who provide...leverage.





	Kingsman Consulting and Associates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateShipRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateShipRevenge/gifts).



Eggsy dropped from the air vent onto his toes in total silence. “In the control room,” he whispered as he went to the door and opened it to admit Merlin and his omnipresent tablet. “Merlin's doing his techie thing.”

“Age of the geek, lad,” Merlin grinned. “Age of the geek.”

The sound of Roxy's startlingly realistic fake laugh sounds over the glasses coms that Merlin had designed. “Gerald, you are simply too much, you know. If I didn't know you had a wife, I'd believe you were trying to make me swoon.”

The response of Roxy's mark, a total scumbag of a man named Gerald Peterson who had swindled pensioners out of their life savings and then had his lawyers run them through so many hoops that most of the old folks died before being able to claim even a pound of it back, was lost to the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a muffled groan.

Eggsy leaned against the doorway, keeping an eye out while Merlin hacked into Gerald's unnecessarily secure company servers and retrieved all the ill-gotten gains the bastard was hiding in multiple offshore accounts and shell companies. “You all right there, luv?”

“When am I not?” Harry asked, not sounding remotely out of breath, even though it was clear he was in a fight.

“You really gotta put video back in these things, guv,” Eggsy said to Merlin.

Without stopping the rapid movement of his fingers or even looking up from his tablet, Merlin said, “If you and Harry could be trusted with the ability to concentrate on a con while you're watching each other work, you'd still have video capabilities.”

“What a naughty thing to say, if completely true,” Roxy giggled. To her mark, she was flirting; to the rest of her team, she was siding with Merlin.

“There's no trust here,” Eggsy whinged. “No trust at all.”

“My darling,” Harry cut in, still fighting off the goons that had been alerted by Eggsy opening the control room so they didn't even get to the lift. “They have a point.”

Eggsy pouted and wished Harry could see it. Harry could never resist Eggsypouting and Eggsy shamelessly used that fact to his full advantage, which Harry realised and allowed because nothing made him happier than seeing his beloved young husband smiling. “Traitor. See if you get a cuddle tonight. I'm taking Jack Bauer to bed instead of you.”

Harry huffed and the rustling of fabric signaled that the fight was over and he was straightening his suit again. “That would be a horrifying thought if I didn't know you meant the dog. Keifer Sutherland is not remotely good enough for you, my dear.”

Thinking of how handsome Harry surely was at this moment, smoothing down his bespoke suit and taming any hairs that had fallen out of the coif he pomaded within an inch of its life, Eggsy hummed. “Only person good enough for me is you and you best not go forgetting that. You're it for me, babe. Forever.”

“You're all I have ever, could ever or will ever want,” Harry responded as he checked for any lingering henchmen.

“I am so very glad I'm done here or I would have to take time from my very important stealing in order to vomit all over you,” Merlin commented.

“Oh thank goodness you suggested it so I didn't have to,” Roxy said over the coms. “I'd love to get out of here, but permit me a moment to go freshen up first.” The sound of her heels clinking on the floor became faster and louder once she was out of sight of the mark. “I stole his mobile,” she said as she met Harry at the lift on the first floor. “So he can't get a heads up from his bank before the police get here. Our ETA is two minutes, Merlin. Will we still get to see the fireworks?”

Eggsy and Merlin met their teammates on the mezzanine, overlooking the grand ballroom.

Harry lifted an arm and Eggsy immediately attached himself to his partner's side.

No sooner had Roxy stepped to stand at Merlin's side, than several uniformed police officers swarmed into the ballroom to rudely interrupt the festivities by publicly arresting the CEO of the company celebrating its tenth criminal year.

Gerald Peterson was spluttering indignantly while being read his rights and the police were breaking up the party, none of them noticing the four people looking down on the scene from above.

Except for one.

Roxy grinned and waved at the agent looking up at them.

The young man checked that no was looking and waved back at her.

Holding up seven fingers, Roxy received a thumbs up in return.

She turned back to her friends to meet three identical raised eyebrows. “Oh do go boil your heads. I'm allowed to have friends come over. Eggsy's got his friend coming.”

“Tilde is Gary's friend,” Eggsy said of the woman he'd met while doing some undercover work for a con.

“You're Gary,” all three of the others chorused, like they did every time Eggsy tried to separate himself from his most commonly used grifter alter ego.

Though they all had their specialties, it took a few too many close calls (including one that landed Harry in a coma for the better part of two months) for the team to realise that their cons were much more successful when they could all take over each other's duties at a moment's notice.

“So,” Merlin said as they made their way back to Eliza, Harry's van, “Agent Tequila, huh?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Just because we met him and his partner bringing down that corrupt brewery conglomerate, does not mean that their names are actually Tequila and Ginger Ale. I'd have thought you'd be glad to see them again, particularly Elizabeth.”

Merlin faltered slightly as he stepped up into the van. “Elizabeth is coming tonight, is she?”

“Well, Jason wouldn't leave his fellow agent all alone on Christmas Eve, now would he?” Roxy smirked and turned to see if Harry and Eggsy were going to help her take the piss out of Merlin.

They were snogging on the bench seat in the front.

Roxy smacked the back of Eggsy's head. “Drive the van now, tongue fuck your husband later. And by later I mean after the party. I didn't spend the better part of the month planning this little fete only for you two to sneak off for a coatroom shag ten minutes in.”

Eggsy pursed his lips. “Swear down, you got mind reading powers and just ain't telling us. That's how you're so good at dealing with the marks.”

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Eggsy's cheek. “Take us home, my heart.”

 

Home was a beautiful loft above the pub where people knew, if you truly needed it, a man in a suit would listen to your troubles and offer you leverage over those who'd wronged you.

They owned the pub, of course, and The Kingsman did a wonderful business even beyond all the extracurricular activities that their little team engaged in.

With only about an hour before the guests would be arriving, they all headed upstairs to their rooms to get ready.

Harry and Eggsy had claimed they were going to save water by having their showers together and Merlin just rolled his eyes and programmed a John Denver song to play at full volume in thirty minutes, to serve as a warning and alarm clock so the couple did not get so distracted they forgot to get OUT of the shower after getting clean.

Roxy rolled her shoulders and unzipped the dress she wore. It was expensive, but not to her tastes at all. But men like Gerald Peterson were a sucker for a borderline indecent dress on a pretty girl and thus Roxy had quite the selection. But for the party tonight, she selected a pressed pair of gray trousers and a white button top, all topped by a hunter green jumper. A spritz of her favorite perfume and smoothing her hair into a casual ponytail and Roxy felt at last like herself again. If she were really thinking of starting something with Jason, she wanted him to see her as she truly was, not the many glamorous and posh women she was incredibly skilled at pretending to be for the job.

By the time she joined the men downstairs in the pub, the first guests were beginning to arrive.

Tilde, Gar- Eggsy's friend, was at his side, chatting to him and Harry and cooing over the absolutely besotted pair.

Merlin, who had smartened up more than he would have if Roxy hadn't mentioned that Elizabeth would be attending, was talking to Amelia and Charlie Hesketh, a couple that had been the victims of an illegal adoption ring who had turned over a fortune, only to have their daughter taken back by the birth mother whose child the 'adoption agency' had kidnapped from the hospital.

By the time they were through with the bastards, the group that had been thrown together by Harry in order to get some well-deserved vengeance for his niece was a TEAM.

Amelia and Charlie had adopted a pair of siblings and were still able to visit the girl who'd been their child for a year. As Roxy passed, she overheard them talking excitedly about Gazelle, the girl's mother, being interested into going back to school.

As for the Kingsman team, within a month Harry and Eggsy were dating, Merlin had bought the pub and Roxy was in charge of decorating their home upstairs.

Now two years and countless cons together, they were more family than business partners.  
Roxy grinned to see the Hesketh twins playing with Eggsy's little sister, Daisy, while his mum, Michelle, watched them.

Eggsy had gotten into thieving in order to give his mum and sister a way out of the estates he'd grown up in. Harry recruited him after he successfully picked Harry's pocket, something rather unheard of for the former special ops fighter. Eggsy was a parkour expert and former gymnast who, when they all were learning to fight, proved to be a brutal fighter who moved and leapt as if gravity were a foreign concept to him.

Merlin was a fellow member of the Army, whom Harry had gone to school with and who could do things with computers that would make most programmers need to lie down and/or cream their pants.

Roxy had been the last member of the team recruited, when she'd unwittingly found herself in the middle of the con the three men had been running. After Eggsy gave her a brief rundown on what the company was really doing (while also playing the world's most unlikely IT guy and badly at that) she allied herself with them, deciding that rather than take the money from the agency and run (her preferred tactic), she'd rather use her grifting talents to help burn the corrupt place to the ground. Metaphorically. Property damage wasn't the hallmark of a gentleman or lady after all.

Alistair and James Spencer were also enjoying themselves, smiling to know that James' mother, Gerald Peterson's last victim, would be getting all of her money back. And then some. Merlin enjoyed adding a couple extra zeroes at the end when returning funds to innocents who'd simply put their trust in the wrong people.

Both men had tried to offer the team a cut of the money as a reward once the con was done, but Harry had talked the tailors into creating bespoke suits for each of the team members with kevlar woven into the fabric instead.

Roxy was very much looking forward to her outfit, she did love the practicality of a suit and often envied Harry, who wore one on most cons even though he was their hitter.

The door opened and a small flurry of snow preceded two more guests.

Jason and Elizabeth, two American special agents who were working with Scotland Yard as a sort of exchange programme, entered the room.

Elizabeth has a poinsettia pinned into her hair and Jason wore the cowboy boots he favoured when not forced into uniform.

A sly glance towards Merlin told Roxy that she wasn't the only one to notice the new arrivals.

Roxy headed over to Jason while Elizabeth headed towards Merlin.

As she neared him, Roxy very pointedly did not smooth down her outfit or check her hair, but it took a substantial amount of willpower to resist the urge.

“Howdy,” Jason said, his drawl much more pronounced than Elizabeth's rather neutral American accent. “You look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of flapjacks.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Roxy laughed, “but I accept the compliment. May I say that you certainly do scrub up well. I wouldn't have thought you actually owned a tie.”

Jason frowned a little. “I didn't. But I found this one in my pocket when I got home from work after the bust today. Felt like maybe a sign or something.”

Roxy chanced a look at Eggsy, who winked at her from across the room.

Lightest fingers in the world, her best mate had. Lucky world, he'd decided to use his powers for good.

“Besides,” Jason ducked his head slightly and reached up to fiddle with the hat he wasn't wearing tonight, “I was taught that a man ought to dress up nice when he wants to ask out a lady.”

Roxy smiled. “Well, I was taught to accept a date with a good man who dresses up for you, so this works out rather nicely, doesn't it?”

Jason beamed. “It sure does.”

“We don't mean to interrupt,” an American man lisped from behind Jason's shoulder.

“We actually do,” the ginger woman at his side said with a sugar-sweet smile, “since you're in the way and we can't get into the party until you kiss.”

Roxy blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

The man pointed with the hand not wrapped around the woman's waist. “You're standing under the mistletoe and also in the doorway.”

Jason made to shuffle out of the way and the woman all but shrieked at him. “No! You have to kiss! It's a grand old tradition!”

As she continued to rant about kids these days and the abandoning of good, traditional Christmas things, Jason looked down at Roxy.

“Um, guess we better do it then.” At Roxy's raised eyebrow (she spent the better part of her days with her fellow Kingsman, after all), he blushed. “I meant, I just meant-”

“Kiss the girl so my wife and I can get some of that tasty looking eggnog, brother,” the man said, adjusting his cap slightly on his head.

Roxy smiled and grabbed the lapels of Jason's shirt. “Wouldn't want to break tradition after all.” She had to raise up on her tiptoes and still Jason had to lean down a couple inches for their lips to meet.

“Awww,” the ginger woman cooed, “doesn't it remind you of us when we were first dating?”

Roxy broke the kiss and gently moved herself and Jason to the side so the couple could join the party.  
“So, want to help me trick Merlin and Elizabeth under the mistletoe?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Jason chuckled, taking her hand and walking with her into the party.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned fic and you can commission one too! Just find me on tumblr (same username) or leave a message here for details! :)


End file.
